


Sand Dunes are Awesome

by Flyingintospace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Fluff, M/M, Summer, sand dunes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Patrick wants to go sledding.





	Sand Dunes are Awesome

“This had better not turn into something that I’d be ashamed to put on a What you did this summer essay,” Johnny threatened.

“You’re so weird, Tazer,” Patrick laughed. “And I went on your fishing trip with you. You know how that went. You owe me.”

“I’m the weird one? Do you remember how we ended up in the water?” Johnny gave Patrick a look.

And yeah that had been their deal but Johnny hadn’t been expecting this. He wasn’t even sure how Patrick had heard about this or how he had been talked into agreeing to sledding down a sand dune in Mojave National Preserve.

He was pretty sure that Patrick’s argument when he had asked why had went something like, “Because it will be awesome. Because seriously dude sand dunes are awesome.”

And he had already walked all the way to the top of the ridiculously steep pile of sand and watching others sled to the bottom did look kind of awesome. Though he wasn’t about to admit it to Patrick.

It was finally their turn and with the plastic sleds they had bought they got set up at the top of the sand dune.

“Wait!” Patrick exclaimed just before Johnny was about to push off. He snapped several selfies and then push off starting to slide down the sand. “First one to the bottom wins!”

Johnny wasn’t about to lose to Patrick at sand sledding but quickly discovered that it was nothing like sledding down snow.

Patrick had quiet the lead on him when Johnny figured out how to make himself go faster. Both where laughing by the time that they reached the bottom, Johnny just beating Patrick.

Johnny flopped back into the soft sand but then Patrick was back on his feet, heading back to the sand dune, calling out, “Bet you can’t beat me again!”

A grin appeared on Johnny face as he chased after Patrick.


End file.
